Love Game
by mexigurl15
Summary: What happends when Edward goes out with Bella over a bet? What happens when she finds out? Will she hate him forever?
1. Preface

**BTW sorry this is short, I didn't want to give away too much : )**

* * *

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at Edward as I slammed the door in his face. I turned my back to the door slide down it while the tears were already coming down my face. I couldn't believe he would do this to me! All the times he told me he loved me and how he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life was a lie. A big fat heartbreaking lie! I can't believe how he could do this. My heart feels like its breaking into a million pieces. It's like he drove a knife through my heart.

"Bella, love, let me explain!" he yelled through the door.

_Love_? How could he still call me that? Does he think I am just going to let him explain and then let him back in with open arms? NO!

"What of go away do you not understand!" I yelled before I opened the door and looked him straight in the eye "You listen to me, Edward, I never want to see you again! You disgust me! I can't believe you would do that to me! Just go away and never come back into my life" I told me while I was trying to hold back the tears unsuccessfully

"But Bells—" was the last thing he said before I shut the door in his face.

My knees were giving out, I could feel myself shaking. I dropped down to the ground and sobbed harder than I have ever sobbed in my life for anyone. I will never forgive for what Edward Cullen did to me, I will never **EVER **love him again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! please review!**


	2. Ch 1 A New Beginning

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, I promise it will get exciting! ")**

* * *

"Are we there yet? PLEASE tell we are there!" I whined to my mom.

Okay, I know I'm not 5 and I shouldn't whine but still we have been traveling from Florida to Forks for about a couple days now. It's been torture! My mom had the most amazing idea that we should drive there. At first it sounded like fun but...well...then I realize I would be in this stuffy car with my mom and my twin sister Alice. Sure, I know it doesn't sound that bad but when your mom won't let you change the radio station because you're sick of listening to music from the 80s and your sister won't shut up in the back and you have to stop at every town to and old run down motel, you could easily go crazy.

Anyways, I guess it's worth it. I get to see my dad Charlie. I haven't seen him in about a 3 years because he lives so far away. We mostly talk through the phone. My parents divorce when I and Alice were younger. My mom still won't tell me why. She says to wait till I'm older…umm HELLO! I'm almost 18! I think I have the right to know. I'm practically an adult. When I try to ask Charlie he just says personal reasons and then changes the subject. Whatever, I kinda gave up on the whole thing 2 years ago.

The whole reason I even agreed to go to Forks – besides visiting our father – is because I wanted an escape from all of my drama in Florida. A couple months ago I got in the wrong crowd. All they liked to do was drink and get high. Some of them liked to shoplift for the "rush" or the "excitement" as they liked to call. I might have done it a few times along with them. I got caught shop lifting a couple times here and there. I also got sent to court for starting a fight. Apparently, I have to stay out of trouble or its back in court for me. I guess you could say I'm nothing like my goody-too shoes, girly-girl, "I can never do anything bad" twin sister.

"Bella, come one now, stop being so impatient" said Renee. Renee was my mom. It was her idea for us to come to Forks. I think she felt guilty that she moved all the way across after the divorce before me and Alice were barely 2 years old.

"We're here!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my dad with a big goofy grin on his face. I could tell my father was more than happy to see the two people he loved the most – and the one person he loved with all his heart – come out of the car. "My girls!" he said as he hugged both of us. "Hey Charlie, so here are the girls luggage and here is my number and an emergency number in case something happens and I lose my phone again" said Renee. Yeah, my mom has a tendency to lose things, especially technology.

I looked at the house and thought

_This might be a good thing, this just might be what I need, I think it's time for a brand new start and this is the place for it._

As I was thinking this Alice came by my side and smiled at me and I smiled back. This is a start of a new beginning .

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Time for a night out!

**HAHA I PROMISED I HAVE THIS OUT! please please PLEASE REVIEW! i dont want to seem needing but i want at least 3 more reviews. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Once we got inside the house, me and Alice starting looking around. The beach house wasn't very big but it was enough for at least 4 people (A/N picture of beach house on my profile). We went down the hallway where all the rooms were. There were about 3 rooms. Each room was about the same size with an amazing ocean view. Luckily, Alice and I each got our own rooms.

"Ugh! This is so heavy!" Alice said as she went into her room with her small suitcase. "I know what you mean, you put all your shoes and half of your closet in that small suitcase" I said with a chuckle as leaned into the door. She glared at me for a small second and went back to unpacking

"Whatever, come on get dressed, we're going to the boardwalk tonight. I heard there was gonna be a carnival!"

"Ugh Alice do we have to? I was planning on going to sleep early" I asked

"ugh, why?" she replied

"Umm, maybe cause we've been driving for the last, I don't know, like 8 hours in a car with you yapping your mouth off!

"Bella, c'mon we only have this summer. You can sleep or rest any other day but today we have to explore! Make new friends, meet people, maybe a cute guy" she said with a wink. I didn't say anything "okay, would you rather go out have a good time or stay home with dad while he trys to have a conversation but he is just being straight up akward"

"Fine" I said with a defeated voice. "YAY!" she exclaimed

Typical Alice. She always wanted to go out and meet cute guys. Sometimes I would go with her but other times I would rather stay home than be in a club with some half drunk, sleazy guy hitting on me. Of course, my mom never liked it when we went out. I caught Alice sneaking out a couple times in the middle of the night. Of course, she owes for all those times I haven't said anything.

Alice kicked me out of her room to get ready. Again, typical Alice, she is probably gonna take an hour to get that "perfect look" as she says.

I quickly unpacked. I put on some black shorts and a grey tank top (A/N you can see the outfit on my profile). I put on my favorite pair of sneakers with a zebra design. I also let my hair down along with bangs tied a scarf around the top and put on my favorite pair of ray-ban sunglasses.

"You ready to go?" Alice ask as she went into my room. She was wearing a floral dress with sandals with flowers on them. She put a flower in her and pulled half of it back.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said.

For once, I really was excited. I wanted to explore this place. As soon as we said goodbye to Charlie. Me and Alice linked arms and went out not knowing what we will experience.

* * *

**okay well that was it! i hope you enjoyed it! ill probably have the next chapter out by next week or sooner or later, idk! PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	4. Ch 3 Those Emerald Eyes

**sorry i didnt upload this sooner! i was more busier that i though :( anways at least better late than never right? anways, plz review and idk when ch4 will come out because i have a feeling i might busier with the weeks that are coming, idk.**

* * *

We got to the boardwalk to face a huge carnival. I mean HUGE! There must have been at least 500 people there. Alice started to get excited really fast. She wanted to go to every game she saw. I probably should have remember how easily excited and competitive she gets around stuff like this.

"ALICE! Calm down! We have till curfew to do whatever we want" I said trying to calm her.

"OKAY! Now c'mon I want to go play some games" she said as she pulled my arm to a random game. We started playing carnival game after carnival game. Alice didn't want to stop. She kept getting more and more prizes. She also starting to get a little competitive. I knew she gonned to far when she almost made a poor little 4- year old cry.

"HAHA! IN YOUR FACE SUCKER! you see this pony? Yeah its mine! Ha-ha!" She yelled at the little girl.

The poor girl broke out crying as the parents came to try to comfort her.

"ALICE! Calm down. I think its time to take a little break" I said as I kept apologizing to the little girls parent.

"Ugh fine" she said in defeat "so what do you want to do?"

"Umm, ooh! Look there's a volleyball game going over there, you wanna go?" I ask. Alice wasn't one to like to sports but if there's cute guys involve she's all in.

"Umm sure" she said trying to be nonchalant. As if I didn't see her checking out every guy in the game

We walked over and watched half of the game. After awhile Alice was starting to get hungry and begging to go get food.

"Alice stop pulling on my arm! UGH! Fine! Let's go get a hot dog" I said.

Alice practically ran to the hot dog stand. We went patiently in line and ordered 2 hot dogs and 2 root beers. We sat at the tables with huge umbrellas that covered most of the table.

* * *

Alice finished her hot dog pretty quick. I was still halfway done when Alice started asking me questions about my jury date.

"Are you scared? I mean I never would think old man would press charges over 2 stolen shirts. I mean its not like it you were caught multiple times…right?"

I looked down at my soda, I didn't say anything. "Bella? Right?" asked again

"Umm maybe more like 7 times" I said in a low voice

"BELLA! How could you? I mean one time is okay, I guess, but SEVEN?" she said in a alarmed tone with shock all over her face

"I know! I'm sorry! Mr. Linkin warned me but, of course, Kelly dared me and kept calling me a wuss if I didn't do it" I said

"Bella! I thought I told to stay away from Kelly after the fight you almost got in because of her" she said with a angry tone.

"Sorry! Okay? Now can we stop talking about it? I'm going to go throw this away" I said. I got up to go throw away my food and soda. I walked to the trash can and threw everything away as I turned around I bump into someone.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I got knocked down to the floor with soda all over my shirt "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry here let me help you up" he said as he extended his arm. I grabbed his hand has he pulled me up. Luckily he grabbed me before I almost fell again. I was about to yell at this guy and tell him to let go of me when I looked at him. "I – uh – no problem" I stuttered.

I stared at his deep emerald eyes. My gosh, I swear he was the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

He was silent for a minute till he shook his head and spoke "Are you sure? It looked like you fell pretty hard"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said getting lost in his green emerald eyes. I notice I was in holding on to his shirt and I quickly got back on my feet and stepped away from him.

"Bella! Oh my goodness are you okay?" Alice said as she rushed to my side with napkins to help me clean off. "My goodness, I turn around for one second and –"she stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the guy I was holding on too.

"I'm okay Alice" I said as I took the napkins "umm—thank you for helping me. Its not your fault, I've always been clumsy" I said as I looked down to the ground not wanting to get lost in his eyes again.

"No, it was my fault; I should have looked where I was going. Anyways, to make up for it, I want to invite you to this party at my place tomorrow night." he said as he looked at me and ran his hair through his messy bronze hair.

"Oh, that's so nice but I don't—" I was about to say when Alice interrupted me

"We'll be there" Alice said. I looked at her with _are-you-kidding- me_ look. They exchanged addresses.

"Cool, so ill be expecting you there" he said as he flashed a breathtaking crooked smile at me. I could barley speak because the breath was knocked out of as he smiled me "Sure" I said with a small smile. He started backing away and I couldn't help but to smile bigger. As he was backing away I couldn't help but wonder what his name was.

After he was out of sight I turned to speak with Alice

"What the heck are you thinking!" I yelled at her.

* * *

**oooooh! mystery guy! haha i bet most of you know who it is. anways i will have the oufits for the party posted on my profile so check those out OH! and rosalie should be in the next episode hopefully! REEEEEEEVIEW! **


	5. Ch 4 DATE! YEAH DATE!

**Heres a new chapter! Btw I have this YouTube channel that me and my friend write stories on. The account is mexigirls1314. Please subscribe if you have a YouTube channel and comment. Anways, review please! If nobody reviews I could possibly maybe….cancel this series….and I for sure don't want to do that. ANYWAYS! enjoy**

"What?" Alice said shocked

I groaned and started walking back to the house until Alice caught up with me "What's wrong?"

"What the hell did you just do?" I said as I turned around

"Me? I actually did you a favor" She said with a smug smile

"Favor?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips

"Yes, a favor" Alice replied with attitude

"I practically embarrassed myself in front of that guy" I told her

"Yeah I know" She said as she crossed her arms

"How is that doing me a favor" I said with a just a little bit of anger

She stayed quite. Alice kept staring me down.

I turned around and started walking away again till I heard her speak.

"Bells, c'mon" I heard her say behind me

"No!" I kept walking.

We were almost at the house when she started speaking again.

"Without me there, you would have never gotten a date with that cute guy" She told me as she stopped walking

"Hold on, date!" I asked as turned around. I stopped at the front porch with my arms crossed. "I just met this guy! I don't even know his name"

"Yeah, date! I know you just met him but you should have seen the way he was looking at you! I for sure saw the way you looked at him. You haven't had that look on your face since you met Toby"

Toby. Ugh. My ex- boyfriend. Yeah, maybe at first he was this sweet and caring guy but then…my goodness was he jerk! He got way over-jealous about everything, he bossed me around. I was getting sick and tired of all of this random fights he would get in. I HATED when ever he got drunk and expected me to go pick him up. I eventually told him to hit the road and to get out of my life.

I stayed quite.

"Bells, please give it a chance. I understand everything you just told me but who know maybe its weird way of fate telling us something. And don't stand there for one second and tell me that you didn't feel something for him. That you didn't get lost in his eyes. Please, I saw the way you were holding on to him."

"Please give it a chance." She told with sincerity in her voice

I gave up. What was the point of fighting with her when I know shes right. "Okay, I mean he did say he was expecting us there" I said looking down

"Correction." Alice said pointing up one finger " He meant expecting you. He just didn't want to seem rude excluding me out"

Wow. Alice knew a lot about this.

"How do you know all this? I mean how do you know he meant me or how he was looking at me?" I asked amazed

"It's a gift" She said with a smirk.

I guess this is a date. I mean I don't even know this guy. All I know is that he is incredibly handsome as a face like a god. His emerald eyes are amazingly beautiful and I swear whenever he smiles that crooked smile at m, I could faint. How wish that moment when I was in his arms would have lasted just a little bit longer. I had to snap out of these thoughts. I know I keep repeating this but it's true! I had barley met this guy! I don't even know what he his like! Or his freaking name! For all I know, he could end up like Toby. Sweet at first but like a no-good cheating, lying jerk at the end.

"Okay so what do we do first" I asked Alice as I snapped out of my thoughts

"Hmm, I guess, we could start out with the outfits" Alice said thoughtful "OH! I know! Im going to call the best stylist I know. I mean she pretty much taught me everything I know about shopping and fashion"

I immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Rosalie" we both at the same time with a smile.

**Thanks you! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	6. Ch 5 Plan

**A/N I am excited for this chapter because it is in Alice POV. I was going to make Rosalie go to the beach house and get them ready in this chapter but then I decided to wait for her arrival and let Alice tell her plan and build up the suspense. Anyways, im also planning on making a chapter with Edward POV but im kinda deciding what chapter that should be and when. Anyways ill get it all planned out. **

**I hope you enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!**

Alice POV

I couldn't be anymore excited! Bella was asked out on date by a really cute guy! Well technically he didn't really say they should go on a date but he defiantly wanted too. I wonder if he had a cute friend? Anyway, I knew this occasion was formal so I decided to call up the best stylist I know and my best friend. I needed to make sure Bella look hot for this mystery guy. As soon as Bella was in the shower, I got the house phone and started to dial the number.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said

"Hey Rose." I responded

"Ali! What up, girl?" she asked excitedly

Rose and I have been best friends since middle school. After my parents divorce and me and Bella had to move, we had to start fresh at a new place. Rosalie was the first person there to actually be nice to us and say hello. We ate lunch with her and she even gave us fashion advice. That what I loved about her. She was 13 and she could already give all those other professional stylist a run for their money. Since then, she become me and Bellas best friend. Sadly, by the time we started 8th grade she moved to Oregon.

"Nothing much, anyways, I need a huge favor!" I told her quickly. Rose would do anything for me and I would do anything for her. Even if it meant driving for about long, long, hours.

I stepped out to kitchen and slid the big glass doors to go to the back porch.

"Kay, well I have this plan" I came up with this plan a minute after the mystery guy have us his address

"Oooh, what is it?" I could tell Rosalie was getting excited

"Okay, well today at this carnival thing by the beach and clumsy Bella, like always, ran into this really hot guy! After a couple minutes of, well not really flirting but you should of seen the way they were looking at each other! It was adorable. Anyways, omg, you'll never believe this" I said in disbelieve,** I** almost didn't believe it and** I'm** the one who is **responsible** for the freaking date!

"What?" she was curious now

"Are you ready for this?" I asked trying to build up the tension and excitement

"YES! Tell me already!" Rose begged

"You'll never believe this but Bella got asked out on a date by the really hot guy!" I told Rose excitedly

""Omg, are you for reals? You are so lucky you are visiting your dad, it saves me the airplane money, anyways, what was his name?" Rosalie said shocked

"Yes! He even invited us to a party. We never really got to the name part but I'm sure we will find out tonight" I told her.

"Now, heres what I need, I need for you to come over and make Bella, and me of course, really cute and hot for tomorrows party

"Oh my goodness, are you kidding me? Yes, I'll do it!" She almost yelled in my ear.

I had to back the phone away from my ear cause then she started screaming from the excitement

"Ha-ha-ha, awesome, Oh! And don't forget your outfit. We need to make sure that we are going to be the hottest girls at the party" I told her with the outmost confidence. I had a lot of confidence with Rosalie, after all, she is an ah-mazing stylist.

"Got it! I already have the outfits you and Bella are gonna wear! You guys are gonna look more than hot, you guy are gonna be SMOKIN!" I knew I could trust Rosalie

"Perfect, when can you get here?" I asked. The sooner, the better.

I looked behind me to see if Bella was looking for me. Luckily, she was still in the shower.

"In the morning, I'll be there around 7 am, is that okay?" Rosalie always liked to get to one of her "appointments" early

"Perfect, see ya then" I said with a sly smile as I shut the phone.

Tomorrow is going to be perfect. Who knows? Maybe Bella will be with her perfect guy?"

**Ooh, looks like Alices plan might work :) haha I hope you enjoyed and review please! :)**


End file.
